


"Straight." "Friends."

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Grace and Frankie's relationship has come so far, but what are they to each other right now?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of Grace and Frankie one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/G2cTZJvvcx

"Hey, Grace, do you remember when you used to be straight?" Frankie asked, lying next to Grace on the bed they now shared. 

"Darkest time of my life," Grace replied, half sarcastic, half honest. "Do you remember when we thought we were just friends?"

"No. Didn't we just go from enemy's to fuck buddies?" 

"You know I really wish you'd stop being so vulgar sometimes." 

Frankie just shrugged her shoulders and turned to Grace. They both started laughing when their eyes met. "I really do like it better this way, Grace. Not just the fuck buddies part, but our connection. I love you, Grace Hanson." 

"I love you too, Frankie Bergstein." Grace laughed to herself for a moment. "God that name sounds awful. Though I suppose 'Frankie Hanson' doesn't sound much better." 

"No it certainly does not." Now it was Frankie's turn to laugh. Then she stopped abruptly. "Wait. Grace, did you just? Was that a proposal?" 

"Not if the answer is no." 

"Lucky for you, I want you around for a while. So, yes, Grace. My answer is yes." 

"Do you want a ring?" 

"I don't need one. Do you want one to show off?" 

"I do, actually." 

"I thought so. If I can get my ass out of our bed, we'll go shopping for one." 

"You're serious?"

"As a brain tumor. Now are you going to help me up or what?" 

"Yes, just give me a minute." 

"I'm giving you the rest of my life, Grace. I think I can wait a minute."

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I also take requests on here.


End file.
